Time and Time Again
by jully123
Summary: It was not suppose to end this way. It was all suppose to turn out okay but that was only a dream. So now I'll go back and do what must be done and maybe add a little fun on the way. I hope you like it so please R
1. To Go Back

**Time and Time Again **

**Ch.1: To Go Back**

The years had seemed to just flow by and yet the world had seemed to hit some kind of cosmic rest button. After Voldemort had been defeated the battle had left the world in a serious state of disrepair and chaos. Over two-thirds of the world's inhabitants had been annihilated.

The world seemed like a corpse-covered battlefield. Few places had been left untouched. Most of what was left of the wizarding world were either mourning their loved ones or walking in a daze at what they'd lost.

There was no reason to celebrate even with the war gone and done with. The casualties had just been too high. After they had come out of their shock the muggles seemed to have digressed back to the middle ages. Sure they still had their technology and electricity but they had come to a unanimous decision that the wizarding world was to be shunned. Anyone to have the wizard's powers would almost immediately be an outcast even in their own family.

One wizard stood alone at the edge of a lake that had once been vast and beautiful but now the waters seemed to only reflect the brokenness of the once grand castle that stood before it. This castle was once the school called Hogwarts and had once been a symbol of safety and knowledge. Now it stood as a mere shell of its former self.

The towers were now more than rubble and the window were shadowed. The whole placed seemed like such a desolate place. The spells and wards that had once protected and kept the muggles and evils away had fallen. But after the battle had been fought there he doubted that any muggle would come near it for the strong magic that once was still lingered there.

The figure by the lake looked back to the castle. The day had finally come. All the wrongs would soon be righted. The young man looked back at the destruction and strengthened his resolve. He walked into what was the Great Hall and finished gathering the last of the items he would need.

The things lay before him. They were a ring and a sword. This tired looking man we all knew very well for he was once the renowned and great Harry Potter the one who brought about the demise of the dark lord. Harry slipped the ring off his finger and placed to onto his palm as he grabbed the hilt of the bejeweled sword.

He shrunk it and activated the Potter Family signet ring and let the sword drop into the just big enough whole the ring had grown to and watched emotionlessly as the ring returned to normal and seemed to sink into his skin and becoming somewhat resembling and oddly shaped birthmark.

Harry walked to a carefully crafted circle and raised his hand to light the surrounding candles. He was about to close his eyes and start the long and difficult ritual set ahead of him when he heard it, the song of the phoenix. Fawkes soared in and alighted onto the arm Harry held out. The phoenix looked worse for wear for its burning day was near. The bird held in its mouth and enchanted bag.

Harry carefully took it from the bird and peered inside. He gasped at what he saw the charms on the bag were made up of protection, cushioning, warming, and time dispending wards. Inside the bag there laid two slightly larger than usual eggs. Harry knew what one of them was and he was most honored that the phoenix council had trusted him with one of their so few unborn chicks. Harry looked up at the phoenix and sent the thoughts of gratitude to Fawkes as he carefully deposited the bag in his ring with his other possessions.

The phoenix did not seem to be done with its gifts yet as it spread its wing and burst into flame. The ashes floated and scattered onto the bewildered young man. He felt the ashes flow to his magic and imbed themselves into his very being. There was no baby phoenix with the name Fawkes anymore.

The man let the shock set into what had happened as he mechanically set about doing the task that he had spent years preparing for. His focus came back as the left over magic's from the Forbidden Forest, Lake, and Hogwarts itself came forward to be recognized as they helped him power the ritual he was about to perform.

He started speaking in an ancient language he had taken great pains to learn. It was the language of the first. In this language you could not lie and every word had more than one meaning with its own magical quality.

The powers' swirled and bended together in the most perfect of harmonies as the circle Harry had crafted into the very stone of what once was Hogwarts lit up with power. Harry's voice raised in volume as he spoke the ancient before he switched to other languages of the magic tongue before returning to ancient language.

The power seemed to have reached its peak, as with a big bang there was no more. What was left of the stones of Hogwarts had crumbled and was returned to the Earth as if a castle had never been standing there.

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

It's a bit short but the next chapter is a little over 5000 words but not all my chapters are going to be that long.


	2. Growing Up

**Time and Time Again**

**Chapter 2: Growing up**

A door opened to a perfectly normal house to a perfectly normal neighborhood, as a devoted wife was about to bid farewell her loving husband. She let out a shriek as she saw what was lying on her front porch. Vernon stepped over the small bundle and knelt down on the opposite side of it with his wife.

His wife looked down into the sleeping face of the child before gently grabbing the envelope it clutched into its tiny hands. Petunia Dursley looked at the letter that held her name and opened it with trepidation. The emotions that coursed through her differed as she realized that her only sister had died and that Petunia now had in her care Lily's only child, one-year-old Harry Potter.

Petunia quickly picked up the child with disdain. She had never liked her sister but 'they' would probably come if she threw the child out so it was with great patience that Petunia Evan-Dursley took in the child Harry James Potter.

Petunia carried the small bundle up to her son's nursery as he started crying. She placed the young one down in between two pillows so he wouldn't hurt himself should he role before picking up her crying son. As she rocked her baby she looked onto the sleeping child as he woke.

It seemed a slow process as the jade green eyes slowly opened and looked upon the world. Petunia was very startled when she saw those eyes that seemed so intelligent yet filled with a warrior's sadness locked onto her.

The baby did not cry like she suspected he would instead he just seemed to stare at her for a moment before he started looking around the room. Petunia placed her now sleeping son into his crib before she reached down to the little boy draped in soft silky blue blankets.

The child watched her but still did not make a sound, just set those slightly disturbing eyes onto her as she carried him downstairs and placed him into Dudley's highchair as she set about making two bottles of warm milk.

The child still did not make a sound as she held the bottle for him to drink. Harry grabbed the bottle with what could have been a nod and started drinking while looking around the room again. Petunia shook her head at the silliness of believing a child that was only a few months over one could understand her.

She left the other bottle in a warm pot of water to keep warm for when her son awoke again. She took one last look at the odd child before she set about cleaning the breakfast dishes. As she was drying her hands she noticed that Harry had finished his bottle and had placed it quietly down on the table in front of him.

She picked up the bottle and placed to in the sink for later. She picked up the child and loosened the blanket a little bit more as she walked back with Dudley's bottle. As she expected he had just opened his mouth to cry for food when she came in.

As the weeks bore on Petunia had taken to talking to her nephew when her husband was not home. He did not seem to like Harry anymore than Harry seemed to like him for Petunia had noticed that he would sort of get a blanker sort of expression on his face than normal whenever Vernon walked into a room Harry happened to be occupying.

She had not once heard the child cry or make any sort of noise. She was beginning to think he was mute till she was walking into her son's nursery to quiet him down for he was crying late at night again.

She had gotten down an old crib from the attic that she had inherited from her parents for Harry to sleep in. It was still strong and it had been hers and Lily's once. She had wanted to use it for her son but she did not want to upset her husband when he had gone out and bought the best baby crib money could by at the time as soon as he found out she was pregnant.

The door was cracked slightly open as she neared for easy access when she needed to hurry. As she walked closer to the door she heard the most beautiful melody suddenly emit from the room and her son soon fell silent and back to sleep under the soothing song. She watched in fascination as she saw that the song emitted from the throat of her year and five month old nephew settle back into his crib after his cousin had fallen asleep.

Petunia backed away from the door in surprise of the beauty of the song and that her nephew had been able to do it at all. She figured that this was probably the reason the child never made a sound for it would probably come out as those hauntingly lovely trills. She knew it was not a normal muggle thing to have a child with a voice like that so she figured it was probably a wizard thing.

She was now sort of glad that the child froze up in Vernon's presence for she did not know what he would do if he heard that melody or any other come from her nephew's mouth. She padded back to her room for sleep as the sweet song brought her to sleep.

Petunia continued with her talking to the small child as she cleaned the house. She had taken to carrying him in a sort of pouch thing on her back for she noticed that he hardly moved out of one room without being brought out. She had tried to do the same with Dudley at one time he was not one for being carried without a fuss and he seemed to like it more on the floor with his toys. Harry she noticed wasn't very interested with the toys.

The child hardly weighed anything and was very easy to carry around. Sometimes before he fell asleep for his nap he would send out short lovely trills before succumbing to sleep. He never did that unless it was just she or Dudley in the room.

The first time he had done it she had nearly jumped out of her skin with fright before the notes soothed her. She had now become quite fond of the little trills. Three months from then Harry had become just as precious to her as her Dudley but Vernon still seemed to think differently for Harry would still freeze up anytime Vernon was near.

Harry awakened to the humming of his Aunt Petunia's voice. He watched as a younger version of the Petunia he was used to hush and coo at her son. He watched her then let his eyes wander. The nursery was situated in what would become Dudley's bedroom.

He waded through the new memories and powers he had received from Fawkes as he drank the bottle he had been given. He looked up to his Aunt and quietly placed his bottle on the trey and waited for her to finish.

Harry enjoyed this version of his Aunt and wondered what had changed her into the hard and mean woman he knew in his former lifetime. He had once tried to speak late one night and was surprised to hear the soft trills that emitted from his lips. He decided from then on that he would try not to make a sound around muggles.

He found himself breaking that promise whenever his cousin started crying at night. He soon was comfortable more around his Aunt and had taken to singing to her. It was not till a few days after he had arrived that he had pieced the memories and magic together that he realized what had happened.

The Phoenix Council had probably known that he would be going back to heal the wrong that had ruled the world and had given them their most precious of gifts. They had given him one of the queen's own eggs along with another egg that he would find useful. Then Fawkes had been given the honor to bond to his magic, mind, and soul. The phoenix' had given him all their most precious knowledge and powers.

He now had their healing tears, ability to burst into flame and appear at other locations, and many other secret gifts they hold close to them. This bonding had also allowed him wandless magic. Sure he could already do this but it was totally different now all the magical currents seemed to shift to help him. It had also prepared his younger body to the magic and knowledge it now possessed.

Harry was seeing a whole new side to Petunia and he liked it. He still didn't like his Uncle for he still remembered the years of torment and mental abuse and he could tell his uncle was already set in his ways of prejudice but his aunt and cousin still had room to change.

It wasn't until one year after he had arrived that he had really put any of his phoenix magic to any use except to use the trilling voice that came natural to him. His cousin had been sitting on a blanket in the living room gnawing a lettered block when it happened. He was sitting quietly on the blanket watching the clouds go by out the windows when he heard his aunt scream. He tried to get up to go to her but his baby muscles could not cope with need to get up and run.

So he opted to try his flame travel. He appeared with a burst of flame on the table next to his aunt who was sitting in a chair nursing the rather deep cut she had gotten while chopping the vegetables for the stew she was making for dinner tonight.

She jumped when he suddenly appeared and was surprised when the child reached out and grabbed her hand in a surprisingly strong grip. The cut would need stitches and would probably leave a scar. She was amazed as she saw Harry pulled her hand even closer then tilt his head over and she watched as a few tear droplets come from his eye and go to her wound.

She watched dumbfounded as the wound healed and was as good as new. She realized that this was the first time she had ever seen her nephew cry. She was amazed she knew without a doubt that Lily could most certainly not do that when she was little. Her nerves were still a bit off as she enveloped Harry into a hug of gratitude.

She filed away the magical achievement and like always did not tell Vernon. Petunia picked up the two-year-old and grabbed a couple of cookies from the jar and handed one to Harry as she walked back to the living room. Dudley was still playing oblivious to all else.

She handed him the other cookie as she set Harry on the blanket. As she was getting back up she noticed something different. She knelt down again and noticed it. It was a birthmark on the very center of Harry's left hand. Usually he had that hand curled up or something but as she looked at it she was vaguely reminded of a ring.

She went back to preparing dinner this time more careful as the children went back to what they were doing.

Three Years Later

The time had passed quickly and Harry was sitting in the kitchen waiting for his Aunt and Uncle to come down. He was dressed in a dark button up shirt with black pants. He was musing about how much thing were much more different this time around. He had learned how to talk in English and not phoenix when he was around three.

In fact he could also speak all the languages he knew in his last life but his aunt had personally taught him to speak French a language she quite liked. She didn't have to know that he already knew it but it was the thought that counted.

He had 'taught' himself to read at three and half and he had worked on teaching Dudley too. His Aunt was ecstatic. He was brought of his musing. He called out to his Tante (French word for Aunt) as he rose from his chair. He spoke quietly in French to his aunt and let a lilt of his phoenix voice make his French seemed to flow more. He did this with all the languages he knew.

He and Dudley took her hand as the walked out of the house to take a family picture. They arrived at the studio and waited for the photographer to finish with his current customers. The people were not from England Harry could tell the right off from their accent. They reminded him of the way the Bulgarian would speak.

He hummed quietly to himself as he watched the young family. As the last picture was taken he let go of his Tante's hand and walked toward the elder gentleman.

"Are you Bulgarian?" His voice was calming as he looked to the man. Now that he was closer he could sense the power. This man was a wizard and so was his family. It suddenly hit him he had seen this man before in the other world. This man looked similar to the Bulgarian Minister of Magic he had seen at the Quidditch World Cup.

The man sent a small smile down to Harry and replied in a kind voice to Harry that he was. Harry smiled and opened his mouth and started speaking quite fluently to the surprised onlookers with that same phoenix lilt.

"My, my, my your accent is quite good. Usually one such as young as you at your age could not pronounce the words correctly. Remarkable child you are." Harry smiled up to man. Harry had realized years ago that his eyes disturbed people so he had taken to the dreamy gaze that his friend Luna Lovegood took on only more aware whenever he was around new people.

The future minister left but almost tripped as he heard the last words the child said to him in his native language. "You shall make a great minister someday. The wizarding world would be so proud." He looked back to the strange child but Harry had already turned back to his dreamy look and waited as the photographer moved his family into place.

Not too long later in that year Petunia had resolved herself to tell Harry about his heritage for she knew that in a few six years his letter would come. So she settled him down on the sofa an hour after Vernon left. The talk had gone well. Harry had told her that he knew. That was what surprised her most. She knew that Harry always seemed too smart for his own good she had noticed how he seemed to just know even before she did.

It was slightly odd but she was glad he already knew for she herself was not a good authority on the subject. So it was that they went on like normal.

It was about a month later that they were walking in London for a bit of shopping when Harry suddenly lightly tugged on her hand and pointed. She did not see anything at first then it was suddenly there. It looked like a really old fashioned pub.

She looked down to Harry with a questioning gaze. Harry started talking to her in a calm French voice that he wanted to go see something. She nodded and after grabbing a little more firmly to Dudley's hand she allowed herself to be led by the five-year-old child.

Harry pulled his aunt to the door of the Leaky Cauldron and walked in. He walked calmly to the back door as the other patrons looked on. When the wall came into sight he tugged on his Aunt Petunia's sleeve to be lifted up. His Aunt had obligingly done so. Harry faced the wall then concentrated on tapping the right bricks with his fingers.

Harry smiled his dreamily smile up to his Tante as the wall opened to Diagon Alley. He heard clapping behind him as he was being set down. His Aunt was still flabbergasted at the sight as Harry turned the stranger. To his surprise it was a much younger version of Lucious Malfoy and a wide-eyed and so adorably chibi Draco Malfoy.

Harry decided to be civil for Draco had been a great help in the war so Harry bowed the proper pureblood way he had been taught long ago and addressed Lucious. "It is an honor to meet you Lord Malfoy and hear your praise." Harry added more of the phoenix lilt to his voice and came out of his dreamy façade a bit more than usual. His Aunt had gotten herself together and watched the display go on as she held Dudley's hand.

"And to you in kind Mr.…" Lucious trailed off not knowing Harry's name.

"Potter. Harry Potter. The All-knowing Ones know much about you and tell me much to be revealed." Harry had sunk back into his regular dreamy expression.

"I hope what they tell you is all good." Lucious had an amused tone of voice as he looked down at the legendary Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived.

Lucious motioned that they should continue into the alley. Harry and Lucious talked as his aunt took in all the splendors of Diagon Alley. They parted way as Lucious walked to meet someone.

Harry told his aunt of the what 'the All-knowing Ones' had told him of the ally. He had figured out before he even went on this journey to change time for the better that he had to have a way to explain the knowledge he had without them knowing of what once was. He decided to be prophetic of sorts. All the knowledge that a normal little boy wasn't supposed to know had come from 'the All-Knowing Ones' his aunt thought it was cute.

They spent about two hours after Lucious and Draco left looking about the alley. They left and continued their shopping and Harry had gotten his aunt to promise to come back with him.

Harry spent the next few days preparing for his trip to Gringotts he had some things in one of his vaults he remembered from before. This way he could also officially start wearing his ring in public.

It was almost a week later that and his Tante were traveling to Diagon Alley again. His cousin Dudley had went to his friend Pier's house for a play date. He didn't need her to pick him up again for another family had already opened the archway for them. He squeezed his Tante's hand as they walked toward the foreboding building that was known as Gringotts. They had not gone near it the last time so Harry could feel the shock from his Tante as she set eyes on the goblins.

Harry walked to the first free teller and started speaking. He did not speak in normal English now where was the fun in that so he decided to enjoy the surprised faces of the goblins and wizards alike as he spoke the goblin's highest form of tongue.

"Greetings and good health to your most benevolent King." Harry smiled his usual dreamy smile. "I would like to request an audience with the solicitor for the house of Potter. I have much that the All-Knowing Ones would like me to discuss with him." Harry smiled again as he made a type of bowing motion as he set a finger to his brow as the formal making of respect and no harm goblin bow.

The gob-smacked goblin quickly sent one of the startled guard goblin that was standing near to get a specified person before directing Harry to the high bench of the head to wait to be escorted to his family's solicitor.

They were soon led down a rather lavishly decorated hall. They were walking past one of the side doors when it suddenly opened and one Lucious Malfoy and son walked out. Harry observed the surprised look on Lucious's face as he looked at the rather portly goblin that stood a little behind Lucious.

"Good evening Lucious the All-Knowing Ones and myself hope to find you in good health today?" Harry gave his best dreamy smile.

"I hope to find you in the same. Now what is a young one like you doing all the way down here? Surely not to take over your head of family status?" Harry just looked off into space as he replied.

"They tell me the time is right for me to again wear and uphold the name and the house of Potter. Would you like to come with me on this auspicious occasion? For surely with a head of a most noble head of the Malfoy house near I will be able to convince them of what They already know." Harry could tell Lucious was surprised by his offer for it is a great honor to be invited to help or even see the affairs of another highborn family.

"It would be an honor to accompany you young Mr. Potter." With those words Harry turned and gestured for the goblin to continue leading again.

They soon arrived at another door similar to the one Harry had seen walking out of earlier. Harry knocked on the door before he pushed it open and walked in. His whole demeanor seemed to change right before the eyes the surprised eyes of Lucious and his Tante. Their surprise soon turned to the different looks when they saw what Harry saw.

The office was overly decorated in gold and jewels. There in the center of it all sat a goblin that reminded Harry much of his Uncle Vernon. He had small piggy eyes that just seemed to radiate greed.

"What are you doing here? Only those with an appointment may enter this room." The goblin was a disgrace Harry could tell even by goblin standards this was true by the way the other goblin was looking at the slob.

"I have come to relieve you of all your duties thus far to the Potter family affairs. So says the last heir to the Potter line." Harry lifted up his hand with the most oddly shaped birthmark on it the others watched as it melted away and left the Potter family signet ring. Harry placed the ring on his left hands index finger. "So have I stated it so shall it be done."

Lucious barely held in the gasp. Where had this child that was supposedly lived with muggles his whole life know so much of the laws of the old family.

The greedy goblin had a scared look on his face. He had just lost his cushy job. He now had no more protection from the other goblins he had tormented by means of status. He looked at the child that so coldly torn it away from him. Rage filled him as he blindly ran to shred the child that ruined it all for him apart.

Before he even got within five feet he was lifted into the air by a powerful force. He looked down at the child whose eyes seemed to tear with power.

"You dare challenge my right as head of my family?" Harry voice was deadly soft as he looked onto the goblin. He decided to finish it. "You are to spend the rest of your days doing the lowest of jobs they can find here at Gringotts until you have repented for all the wrongs you have placed upon others." Harry repeated this three times once in English, again in Goblin, then a final time in the most Ancient of binding of Languages.

The greedy goblin disappeared with a 'pop' before the eyes of all watchers. Harry's face melted back to his usual dreamy look. "Well I guess I have to find a new solicitor now." Harry mentally enjoyed the incredulous looks he received from all present. "Ah, I know the All-Knowing ones tell me of one called Griphook I believe is his name." Harry nodded in a sage like manner before taking a seat in one of the provided seats.

"Well why don't I go get Griphook?" The forgotten escort goblin quickly left to get the appointed goblin. Harry started humming to himself so that the soothing presence of his inner phoenix would calm him down.

"Well that was certainly worth coming for." Lucious had also taken a seat and had his calm mask back on. Draco stood nearby looking at the boy that was his age yet already had the respect that was so hard to get from his father.

"Indeed it was." Harry's aunt's voice was laced with silent awe. She walked to a couch that was off to the side and sat down with sigh. There was a silent knock on the door a few minutes later. A few seconds later the goblin Harry had called for walked in.

"Lord Potter? You called for me?" Griphook walked further into the room.

"Indeed I did. I would like to appoint you as the solicitor of my family affairs. Will you accept this offer?" Harry smiled at the flustered look before the goblin nodded with vigor. "Good then it is settled now I have been advised to take fully over my title as Head of my family's house. This means that I would like to be sent a weekly report on all that's going on with my accounts and businesses. I would also like to be informed of any other tidbits or information you can get. Problems and whatnot." Harry did not know how he had pulled it off but he kept his aloof voice and face dreamy throughout the whole conversation.

"Very good Sir. I will be sure to send this information to you. Is there anything else Young Lord Potter?"

"Yes the All-Knowing Ones wish for me to visit my family's oldest vault. I believe it is number six." Harry appeared to blank before nodding. "Yes that's the one. I think that is all for today thank you Griphook." Harry got up and made a quick bow before leaving the office with his company.

A goblin was waiting outside to guide Harry down to his vault. "Thank you for accompanying me Lucious. I believe this is where we part so I bid you good day." Harry received a nod from Lucious before he followed after the goblin with his Aunt in tow.

Harry watched his aunt wobble after the fast cart ride. She quickly composed herself and nodded her head to Harry that she was okay. Harry nodded back to her before facing the vault door. It was one of the most highly secured vaults Gringotts had to offer. Harry took a deep breath before settling his conscience into the right state of being you had to be in to open this vault door.

His ring started glowing and soon a dagger that seemed to have previously been carved into the intricate carving of the door melted out of the door into Harry's Hand. Before Harry Aunt knew what was happening Harry slit his palm and pressed it into the handprint that was near where the dagger used to reside. Harry let the dagger melt back into the door as he pulled his hand back fully healed. He didn't need to do this every time he came down to this vault but he had to confirm ownership of the vault by blood and magic.

Harry stepped back a few steps as the rather large door opened. Harry walked into the antechamber of the room before swiftly walking to the door that had the rune for books engraved on it. He walked in and walked from shelf to shelf picking up various books in various languages before walking out of the book room. The books floated after him in a neat fashion and settled themselves down in the antechamber while Harry walked to door that held the family's most ancient heirlooms.

The room had a host of different things but Harry had only eyes for one trunk that had been carefully crafted centuries ago for Julius Potter. The man had been very paranoid that someone was going to steel all his possessions so he had commissioned this twelve-compartment trunk that would never be too full or too heavy. It was one of a kind and could only be opened by a Potter.

Harry had gotten pretty paranoid too since his last life but not in the same sense. Harry decided to make some of the compartment into rooms so he could practice some of his more volatile potions and magic. Plus he could use it when he had to go to Hogwarts in a few years.

Harry opened it to the third compartment and retrieved an ordinary looking necklace. It was a simple chain that looked to so delicate it would break if one tugged to hard. On the chain hung an emerald pendant, he put this on and sighed as the familiar protection charms snapped into place.

He closed the trunk and carried it out to the antechamber. He opened the sixth compartment and sent the books he had gathered earlier to the built in library/study. He went out to several other rooms and got various items before reaching over to press the potter crest that was situated on the lid of the trunk. The trunk shrunk down to the size of a pack of cards. He grabbed it and walked out of the antechamber and was soon back on the surface.

Harry talked to aunt as they continued into Diagon occasionally stopping at a shop where Harry would buy various items he would need. They spent the rest of the day talking and looking around London until it was time to go home.

End Chapter 2 

**Well this was a long one. Next chapter is not so long. Please read and review.**


	3. The Letter and the Alley

**Time and Time Again**

**Chapter 3 The Letter and the Alley**

It's been a few years now and Harry will soon be eleven.

The sun dawned on Harry's home as he awoke with his usual sad smile. He reflected on his memories of his previous life. Then shook his head to clear the sad thoughts and got ready for school. He called out a light trill and soon his companion Lyra burst into his room with her usual greeting.

A few years ago she had finally hatched from her egg along with the other one and boy had he been surprised with what it was. He looked down lovingly to what was in the other egg. It had been a baby basilisk; at first he been afraid that it would kill him but his memories from Fawkes had assured him that all was well.

He had named her Son-yin and they had been friends since their hatching. Harry walked over to his to his desk and sat down. There was still some work he needed to work on before he left this morning.

He signed some papers before sending off some of the letters by owl to be held in a secured vault at Gringotts. He got up and fished for something to where. He settled on tan colored dress pants and a dark blue shirt. He picked up Son-yin and wrapped her around his arm out of sight.

Last week had been Dudley's birthday. One of the things that had changed since he had come back was that Dudley wasn't the fat, spoiled, selfish brat from before and for that he was grateful.

He walked downstairs to greet his Tante after grabbing the mail. He smiled, it was his letter, and it was finally here now he could really fix what had been and not just the small happenings.

"Tante the letter has finally arrived." Harry smiled to her as he walked into the dining room. She smiled the indulgent smile that he had only ever seen her give to Dudley the first time around. Harry sat down at the table with the rest of his family after handing the rest of the mail to Vernon.

He broke the seal and pulled out the cream colored parchment, it was just as he remembered. He looked over to the supplies list before putting the papers into the pocket of his trousers.

"We'll be needing to go to Diagon alley soon. I have most of these things but I still need to go shopping anyway." His Aunt nodded but his Uncle continued eating on oblivious for Harry had spoken in French so his uncle would not know. They decided together that it would be best to keep Vernon ignorant of their visits to the wizarding world.

Harry's relationship with his uncle was better than the first time around but it certainly wasn't perfect. Harry just couldn't seem to get close to his uncle like he did with his aunt. They finished breakfast in peace with light conversation till Vernon stepped out the door to get to work.

The days before the time of the trip to Diagon Alley were quiet and peaceful. It was about 10 o'clock when they arrived in the alley. It was just as busy and bustling as the last time they had visited but this time there were many children and teenager about flitting with their families from store to store getting their supplies for the upcoming year.

Harry pulled his Aunt to Madam Malkin's to get the clothing he needed for he had not felt the need to have wizarding clothes till now so he also bought several other things to go with his purchases.

He watched his Aunt admire a nice light purple colored dress robe. It looked muggle enough to be a nice party dress for her so he told her to grab it and have it sized for her. His Aunt's sparkled like a young girl's when she heard this. They went around grabbing things that Harry did not already have and would need for the school year. He also stocked up on some of the rare potion ingredients he would need for his personal studies.

He placed a notice-me-not charm on them after they each pulled on dark, deep-hooded cloaks. They wandered down Knock-turn Alley and Harry bought several of the more less than legal potion ingredients he wanted along with several other things before journeying out into the daylight of the main alley.

Harry had discussed with his Aunt long ago about his needs to go into the Alley and that not all was as it seemed before she would allow him to go but she gave in eventually as long as she went with him. Harry had shown her several shops with in that owned respectable businesses she had even grown to love a small tea and coffee shop near the back of the alley.

After getting a few more things and stopping for ice-cream they finally ventured toward Ollivander's he didn't need to get a wand but he would need to speak with the old man for a bit and get something he had been missing. He opened the door and motioned for his aunt to sit in the chair to rest while he walked further into the shop.

He could feel the old man watching him with those well-aged eyes. Before he got to far into the shop the old man stepped out of his hiding place. Harry smiled dreamily up to him. The man studied him for a minute before nodding to himself. It was as if the old man knew what he wanted with out a word for he beckoned Harry to a door that was hidden by one of the large shelves.

Harry walked into the room waited for the man to grab a box from an aging bureau. Harry opened the box when it was handed to him. Inside were a regular looking pair of spectacles but all was not as it seemed. The glasses held the ability to see the ambient magic surrounding all things but that was not why he needed them, no it was for their shielding qualities.

As he had gotten older and looked through his phoenix powers he had discovered the ability that lie in the very glasses but once it had been awakened he could not turn it off so he had taken to putting extra shields up around his mind that would keep the powers at bay till he got home, but it was very draining afterwards.

He had only remembered the some of the qualities of the glasses till a few days ago and thankfully the glasses that Ollivander wore helped to tell him what was needed. Harry picked the glasses and let his magic mingle with it own magic. A small flash of light was seen before the glasses sized its self to his face and adjusted to his prescription before he put them on. Harry sighed lightly in relief as he put down the exhausting shields.

He thanked the elder and had a short conversation with him as he walked out to the front of the store. He placed his old glasses in one of his pockets as he paused in front of one of the shelves. He pulled out one of the boxes and smiled at his holly wand. He knew it was not a match for him any more but he needed for it to be safe from the likes of Voldemort.

He handed the box to the gentleman then had a short conversation and asked that the old man put it in hiding somewhere safe from the likes of Voldemort till some other eleven-year-old kid came to find his match. The old man was happy to oblige. Harry paid for the glasses before walking out of the shop and traveling home.

**End Chapter 3**

**Shorter than the last one but better than nothing. Next chapter will come out sooner or later. **


	4. Train Ride and Feast

**Time and Time Again**

**Chapter 4: Train Ride and Feast**

The rest of the summer past by quickly and soon his Aunt and Uncle were driving Harry to King's Cross Station. Harry quietly bid his goodbyes before heading to the platform. He found an empty compartment toward the middle of the train, as it was still twenty minutes till the train was to leave many of the compartments were still free.

Not much later he saw more people cross through the barrier and enter the train. Harry watched mindlessly the people he once knew so happy and carefree talking and chatting with friends and family. His heart clenched slightly when he saw the Diggory's before he took a deep breath and sent the memory back to the pits of his mind. It had happened long ago for him but it sometimes got to him.

Harry leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes for a trance so he would not have to see or hear any more. He felt the people coming in but he did not bother to open his eyes because their magic was non-threatening so he stayed calm and started some mind exercises, his shields would need to be at their best to counteract the possible leglimens attacks on his mind.

As he came out of his trance he could feel four other people in the compartment with him so he stayed calm and did not move so he could listen a bit to see who it was. He heard the just over the whisper chatter and soon knew who it was.

Harry slowly sat up so no one noticed and 'poof'ed a book into his hands. He sat there reading for a while before any of them noticed that he was awake. The girl was the first to notice that he was awake.

He closed his book when it became clear that they would not start up conversation again till he did something. "Hello." He put on his most dreamy look as he scanned them. They were of no threat to be sure but it always paid to be watchful.

The girl spoke with a high nasal voice, "Hello, I'm Pansy Parkinson and…" She was cut off by Draco's glare before she continued.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe and Goyle." After gesturing to each he went back to whatever it was he was doing before. The others followed his lead. As he noticed the outside getting darker he heard the voice tell them that they would be arriving soon and to leave their stuff on the train.

They pulled out their robes and quickly dressed while Pansy went to the girl's bathroom to change. They marched off the train and Harry soon lost them in the crowd. The boat ride was calming and Harry briefly conversed with the squid despite the odd looks he was given. They soon arrived at their destination and walked into the waiting area he remembered so clearly in his mind.

He amusedly watched the ghosts scare some of the children before floating off at McGonagall's return, she gave the usual speech about the houses and the points system and what not. He walked in with a slightly crazy looking smile as he waited for the hat to finish singing.

"Abbot, Hannah." As the slightly pink-faced blond girl nervously walked toward the hat Harry decided to make his day slightly more fun, using a really confused voice he started talking to everyone.

"What! Are you trying to start another feud you crazy woman?" By now everyone was staring at him like he was crazy, and Hannah blushed and looked oddly at him. "Don't you know that calling someone by their wrong title is what caused the great feud of 1885! For those who don't know at that time the Weasley and Malfoy Family's were to be united in holy matrimony before the Weasley heir Breton the second had the herald wrongly pronounce the lady Cecilia of Malfoy, second heir to the great Malfoy family, just to get out of the marriage contract thus ensuing the a great rift between the two families." He took a breath and continued on happy with the surprised and horrified expressions.

"Now take a lesson from that tragic story and announce the names correctly like so." He walked toward McGonagall and to the scroll, "Lady Hannah of Abbot, third successor to the Abbot line." Harry nodded to himself in a sage-like manner before handing the scroll back to the in shock deputy headmistress. He walked back to his spot in line while the sorting continued this time with the proper titles. Dumbledore thought it a splendidly fun thing to do so waved his wand at the scroll to add the proper titles to each name.

Even the muggleborns got titled even if it was, something, something son/daughter of Blah and blah something. Any ways it went on like that till it got to his name. He knew it was his names for he had memorized the order of the list and plus he had many titles. "Just go ahead and give them the general gist I doubt you'll be able to pronounce most of them." The Deputy Headmistress nodded.

"Lord Harold of the Ancient House of Potter." Harry stepped up with his dreamy look in place and gave the woman a happy smile. Before the hat descended upon his head Harry told the woman that the all-knowing ones thanked her in the helping in his pursuit of not causing another feud. The hat dropped down on his head before she could say anything.

'Well, well, well Mister Potter you have caused quite a stir.'

'Well something needs to be done about the world soon to come and I aim to be the one to change it all plus add a laugh here and there in honor of those before me.' They spent the rest of Harry's Sorting talking to each other till someone politely cleared their throat to the rest of the school they saw the hat suddenly perk up and look around as if it had forgotten the rest of the school were there.

"Too Difficult ask me later." The school went into an uproar but Harry just shrugged in a 'what can you do manner?' before looking up to the table to find out where to sit. The headmaster shrugged with a twinkle in his eye and told him to sit anywhere.

He was surprised when Harry crawled under the head table and snapped a chair into place right next to the headmaster. He sat back with a sleepy look in his eyes to the incredulous and odd looks he had been receiving. Professor Sprout who was on his other side tried to explain that he was to sit with the other students. Harry retorted with that the Headmaster did say anywhere. After a few more odd statements from the abnormal youth she gave up. The rest of the sorting continued and soon they were all tucking in on the delicious feast.

He had a wondrous conversation with the Headmaster on socks when he suddenly out of the blue stood up and walked down the table toward the Professors' Snape and Quirrell. "It has been a long time." Harry looked to Quirrell with an amused look.

"P-p-p-pot-tter wha-t-t a-are y-you t-t-talk-king ab-b-out?" The man backed away slightly from the eleven-year-old.

"The All-Knowing-Ones have said you have been a bad boy Tommy?" Harry gave a mock stern look to the now not trembling man. By now everyone was paying keen attention. Quirrell suddenly hoped out of his seat and started firing curses at the small dreamy-eyed boy. Harry easily dodged and moved in toward the man and lifting his hands up to the man. Just like his memories the man soon crumbled to dust and the misty ghost like spirit fled away with a bellow.

Harry moved back to his seat next to the Headmaster and started talking about socks as if nothing had just happened. The staff was in shock and the in-confusable Albus Dumbledore had a wide-eyed look about him.

**End Chapter 4**

**Have fun I hope you enjoy the chapter.**


End file.
